Douze clés pour une porte
by AuntyBlue
Summary: Allongés par terre, regardez le ciel… Ne voyez-vous point l'éclat des étoiles ? Le chant des constellations ? Chacune à son passé, ses anecdotes, ses valeurs à vous narrer… Celles du zodiaque ne dérogent pas à la règle... Il suffit juste de bien les observer. Vous verrez alors douze petites histoires.
Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Humble lecteur passager !

Bienvenue dans… Mon recueil d'écrits expérimentaux ?... En effet, tu as douze histoires courtes qui t'attendent ici-bas.

Cela se qualifie de drabbles pour être exact, mais là encore c'est sensé avoir cent mots seulement. Cependant, mes textes sont entre cents et deux cents mots : Drabbles ou pas ? Telle est la question ! De toute façon, je n'étais pas capable de faire cents mots pile (traumatisée par l'anglais, l'espagnole au BAC et par la SSH en PACES…).

Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai voulu tester les textes très courts, et, j'espère que cela plaira.

* * *

 **La peur au ventre**

Sa maitresse l'invoque à nouveau… _Elle s'excuse…_

L'ennemi est puissant, Lucy a bien raison de lui demander une barrière de laine pour parer l'attaque. Leo pourra répliquer en suivant… _Elle s'excuse…_

Leo a mis à terre l'homme par surprise. Aries soupire de soulagement en rentrant au monde des esprits… Lucy n'a plus rien à craindre. _Elle ne s'excuse plus._

Leo ramène une de ses mèches roses derrière son oreille. Ce geste se veut rassurant. L'appel de sa maîtresse est passé après tout. Elle a pu l'aider. Seulement, ses mains tremblent toujours, le contrecoup de l'invocation.

Depuis son premier maître, un petit garçon qu'elle aimait tel un frère, Aries vit toujours avec angoisse ses descentes sur Terre… Plus jamais, elle ne veut voir le détenteur de sa clé mourir devant ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse intervenir.

C'est pour cela qu'à chaque combat, elle s'excuse…

Aries s'excuse car elle a peur de ne plus être à la hauteur pour protéger sa maîtresse…

Elle s'excuse en mémoire de son premier maître et de son échec.

* * *

 **L'anniversaire d'un pervers**

Point facile d'être un amoureux des formes. Ah ! Ces beaux corps voluptueux qu'il ne peut hélas, que toucher avec les yeux, il en est fou ! Le balancement des hanches du sexe opposé le rend dingue ! Le sang lui monte à la tête. Il essaye de s'en approcher discrètement, une meilleure vision s'impose !

Hélas, à chaque fois, un fourbe du monde céleste le trahit et, le pauvre Taurus se retrouve envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce par une gente féminine en colère…

Fort heureusement, chaque année pour son anniversaire, la trêve est signée ! En cadeau, il reçoit un calendrier de douze beautés en bikini dont sa maîtresse Lucy et les esprits stellaires féminins ! Cela le comblera pour un temps !

Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que ces photos sont un prétexte pour avoir un repos face à sa perversité… Même cela ne durera qu'une semaine !

* * *

 **Double jeu**

En combat, s'ils copient la bonne personne, ils font partie des clés les plus redoutables, dévoués au service de leur maître.

C'est ce qui se passe dans le monde d'en bas… Chez les esprits, leur comportement se révèle quelque peu différent.

La preuve, ils ont encore semé la discorde au sein des douze clés, créer des quiproquos sur des emprunts d'objets ou des paroles mal placées … telles sont leurs petites farces ! Leur dernier amusement ? Copier Aries pour avoir plus de sucreries par Leo alors que le Roi des esprits leur a interdit.

Leurs pitreries ne sont pas bien méchantes. Ce n'est que pour rire un peu.

Après tout, ils ne sont qu'une paire d'enfants.

* * *

 **Double tranchant**

Les lames s'entrechoquent, elles chantent doucement entre elles. Un son inaudible pour sa maîtresse, mais lui l'entend très bien. Ce frottement de métal discret parcourt habilement une rivière dorée et en corrige le moindre débordement. Le coiffeur du monde des esprits arrête la course de ses ciseaux le travail accompli. Elle lui dit que c'est parfait comme toujours …

Cette remarque le froisse. Il a beau être un esprit soumis à sa maîtresse, le Cancer reste avant tout un être en quête de la coiffure et du model idéal … Il apprécie Lucy, mais elle le frustre.

Il aimerait tant couper d'avantage, mais la vilaine bride son art… Tel le maestro, elle ne peut laisser libre le violon parcourir à loisir une partition.

* * *

 **Intempéries cachées**

Il arrive qu'après une journée harassante dans le monde des hommes. Le lion puissant se retire. Il s'en va méditer dans ses appartements.

Parfois, le jeune homme évacue tristesse et souffrance par quelques accès de violence. Cela lui prend souvent une fois seul, et, après une mission ardue où sa maitresse aurait pu y passer…

Il ne contrôle plus sa colère envers lui-même alors… Il saccage sa pièce à grands coups de pieds, tape le mur de son poing. Cela le blesse un peu mais il s'en fiche. Au moins, il ne hurle pas.

Il sert les dents, loin du clan des douze, il se défoule, jusqu'à que le calme survienne après la tempête.

Grâce à trois petits coups à sa porte, donnés par une Aries inquiète, elle vient le réconforter. A cela elle ne rate jamais.

* * *

 **Vie antérieure**

La faiblesse et la force de Virgo ? Son dévouement absolu pour ces maîtres. Elle se plierait en quatre pour eux, qu'importe qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais…

Le détenteur de sa clé fait d'elle ce qu'elle est.

Un changement de maître et c'est la disparition de Virgo… Et la naissance d'une autre… Une autre fille, vieille ou jeune, difforme ou svelte, avec une personnalité différente. Pourtant, la nouvelle Virgo se souvient de ses vies antérieures, mais elles ne sont plus là, et, deviennent un vaste souvenir pour ces compagnons stellaires.

Virgo ne veut pas devenir un souvenir. C'est pourquoi, elle serait prête à subir toutes les douleurs nécessaires pour protéger son maître.

Sa vie est aussi en jeu après tout.

* * *

 **Le poids du monde**

Tout est une question de physique et d'attraction. Rien ne se crée, tout se transforme.

Alors, une fois qu'un mage comprend la loi universelle de gravitation, il lui est aisé d'utiliser cette dernière pour repousser au loin son adversaire… Le contrôle des forces : une défense à ne pas sous-estimer.

De ce fait, Libra, même si elle n'est point la plus puissante des douze, n'est point à la traine si elle ne tombe pas sur un mage utilisant la même magie qu'elle.

Cette magie s'avère être un véritable don quand Taurus l'épuise à commenter ses formes et à réclamer une danse orientale privée en bon pervers qu'il est. En effet, elle ne dit rien, mais les autres se disent qu'elle n'en pense pas moins en voyant le guerrier être envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

* * *

 **L'habit ne fait pas le moine**

Scorpio avait eu de nombreux maîtres très différents… Cependant, au cours de ses années de service, il en avait rencontré un particulièrement intriguant.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année toujours vêtu d'une étrange façon : chapeau haut de forme vert, pantalon de grenat, veste à motif zébré… Quant à sa façon de parler à un adversaire ? Excentrique, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Pourtant, il était fort cet homme, un des plus puissants mages qu'il ait connu, et, sous ses airs d'allumé, il était brillant.

Un soir alors qu'il avait été simplement invoqué pour garder un cortège, il osa demander à son maître pourquoi tel accoutrement il portait.

« J'aime voir la surprise des adversaires qui ne me prennent pas au sérieux. Je me dis que c'est bien fait pour eux. »

Longtemps le Scorpio avait médité ces paroles avant de comprendre que les apparences pouvaient être un bon système de défense… Et un bon tri à idiots.

Il choisit alors de se teindre les cheveux en rouge et blanc.

* * *

 **Point faible**

L'archerie n'est point une discipline où la force, la rapidité, et, l'agilité sont des qualités requises en tout premier lieu.

Non, la clé de la précision est la concentration.

Fixer uniquement l'objectif. L'esprit fait abstraction des parasites de l'environnement. La cible devient plus nette. La flèche est encochée. Le bras droit se plie. La corde se tend. Les gestes sont lents et précis.

Le souffle court. L'attention ne doit en aucun cas défaillir. Rien ne doit interrompre le rituel…

Jusqu'à ce que, sournoisement, des lèvres rosées se posent sur sa joue. Il manque son tir de cinq centimètres.

Sagitterus grince des dents… Maudite Libra.

* * *

 **Le maître**

Peu de fois il est invoqué pour un combat. Peu de fois lors d'un accro il vient.

En revanche, pour qu'ils apprennent, il vient. Une aura douce accompagnée d'une force imposante et tranquille, Capricorn est un roc solide et inébranlable dans son costume noir. Le vieux maître qui sait, il connait la magie des constellations.

D'abord, il a observé et apprit dans le monde des esprits. Ensuite, de ses années sur terre, et, malgré son âme emprise au mal, il a découvert d'autres magies, noté les points forts et les faiblesses des hommes.

L'expérience et sa pédagogie font de lui le signe appelé avant la guerre.

La clé du conseil qui vient durant le calme avant la tempête.

* * *

 **Emotions**

D'abord, c'est comme si vous vous étiez aventurés un peu trop loin de la plage. L'océan ne vous offre plus le réconfort de sentir le sable sous vos pieds, l'eau est bien trop sombre et trop calme pour discerner ce qui y règne à l'intérieur. C'est incertain et oppressant.

Ensuite, sans prévenir, la vague arrive, immense, impérieuse… Elle s'abat sur vous dans toute sa splendeur pour finir par vous engloutir. Elle vous envoie sur le chemin des abimes du grand bleu. C'est effrayant et étourdissant.

Le tourbillon vous emporte au large si vous êtes malchanceux, la peur reste. Cependant, si vous êtes bon nageur un tant soit peu, l'eau peut-être clémente et vous ramener vers le sable doré, en sécurité. C'est inattendu et rassurant.

Un cycle d'émotions éprouvant. C'est le prix à payer lorsque vous invoquez Aquarius.

* * *

 **Le devoir**

D'ordinaire, sa mère était stricte lorsqu'il s'agissait d'établir un pacte avec un nouveau maître. Incorruptible était le mot. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait rompu ses habitudes. La nouvelle détentrice de leur clé, Yukino, une fillette toute frêle, se voyait offrir un traitement spécial.

La femme avait souri à sa vue, la sévérité avait laissé place à la bienveillance. Elle s'était même agenouillée devant elle, compatissante, compréhensive… Comme elle l'était avec lui. Il aurait pu être jaloux, mais… la surprise était trop forte.

Plus tard, il comprit. Cette fille avait perdu tout amour en ce monde, l'amour familial qu'ils incarnaient au monde des esprits. Sa mère savait que leur devoir était d'être à ses côtés. Pour elle, les esprits protégeaient avant tous les êtres qui avaient besoin d'eux.

Il fallait l'aider à retrouver une famille. Quoi de mieux qu'une mère et un frère pour cela ?

* * *

ARRIVEE !

J'espère que vous avez eu une agréable lecture… Ou au moins pas trop pénible.

Je ne suis pas trop mécontente du résultat pour ma part, j'ai bien aimé justifier par mon imagination certains aspects des personnages un peu laissés pour compte dans le manga et dans la fanfiction en général. Je me suis cassée la tête pour trouver une idée pour Scorpio. Une fois fait par contre, je me suis régalée à décrire rapidement un personnage bizarre… Je pense en réutiliser un de la sorte pour une autre histoire, beaucoup plus longue…

Si l'envie ne vous manque pas, n'hésitez pas ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de tout cela ! Cela serait un plaisir de vous lire ! (et de répondre un merci)

PS : Pour les reviews anonymes, si jamais il y en a, je répondrai via mon profil… Oui, j'ai découvert récemment qu'il était possible de faire cela ^^


End file.
